creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
/Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ | /Archive 5/ Re: Check this out The story was removed, thanks. SoPretentious 02:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) critiques Not sure if youre still interested in the critiques, but I made a place for them on this site. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alstinson/Critiques_returning Make like smile dog and spread the word. RE: Threadzilla Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:24, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Jay's taken care of it, thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Top Hat Hello. I like your top hat picture ! Review Request Mind if I ask you to review my "completed" story? I asked an admin to do the same thing but they havent answered in a few days. Thanks! Here is the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:500350 LegoMaster2149 (talk) 13:30, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :) :LegoMaster2149 (talk) 14:11, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to bother you again, I was just wondering if you checked out my story on the Writer's Workshop because I haven't got a response yet. Have you been busy lately or something? Thanks for letting me know! :) ::LegoMaster2149 (talk) 13:33, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Could take a peek at a story Hello Sir, If you are able, could you take a look a story of mine. It is my longest to date, but I spent a significant amount of time cutting away unnecessary plot devices into something much more streamlined. I am just concerned that because I am treading very familiar territory within this genre, I am hoping for another pair of eyes to ensure I took this story in a fresh direction. Another Kind of Evil BTW Darkness was great. The reveal moment you experience in the end, that is exactly the feeling I am hoping my reader will achieve in my stories. KillaHawke1 (talk) 15:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Partenship Dear Mr. Dupin, I read your stories and I love them. I was wondering if you would like a partnership in CP stories. Tell me if you want to help! From, demonJeff :Good day, :I read your message. I understand if you like working alone. If you ever need an idea for a story, you can ask me! :From, your ever devoted idea master, :demonJeff : Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Quote 'Contest' It might be easier to just get a backlog of quotes to use rather than police a contest and deal with spam/inapplicable comments. I'll talk to the others, but I really can't see much point and would rather just accept suggestions than organize an event for it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Doesn't mean you can't give us suggestions for viable quotes. We have a tendency to have quotes up on the home page for far too long. Clive Barker was up for 3+ months. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I have a few loaded up and ready. Figured I'd leave that one up in memoriam until after Halloween. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Review Thank you for taking the time to review my story. You gave me some idea, but I think I need to mature a bit as a writer. I actually didn't write my first story until last month. I mean, I have never written a story in my life (other than school, but that was a long, long, time ago). So, this newly discovered passion is really something I am enjoying. I plan to revisit this story in a year and see what I can do to it. I was hoping you would be able to take a peek at my Cherubs Trilogy. There is absolutely no rush and only if you have availability. These are my first stories where I use dialogue with self and another person. I think you will see some improvement with character development. Parts 1 and 2 have been submitted and part 3 is now in WW. Again, there is no hurry and only is your workload permits take care and thank you Cherubs: Part 1 Cherubs: Part 2 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:507041 KillaHawke1 (talk) 17:44, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mind checking Skype? Need to talk to you about something :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story Question Hi. This is Lacopiean90 I wrote The Camden Hospital for the Mentally Ill, and I saw you deleted it. I'm not mad at all or anything for it but, I saw you said it's a wall of text. Could you just tell me what that is and how I can avoid it next time? Thanks. Lacopiean90 (talk) 22:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC)Lacopiean90 :I got this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks/Signature Thank you for pointing out the typo. As for the signature, that is due to the fact that those stories were uploaded prior to the name change. If you want to update them, that'd be great, but I'm also fine with them the way they are. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Tips and Thanks Hi, do you still remember me and Gavin? (Former Yee4926) we have returned once more and hope not to cause drama again. His new account is KdoxGaming. We got your tips on writing and had to say they were quite helpful! Thanks! Well I have to go. See ya! --Yee4927 (talk) 14:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: That's perfectly fine. Take as much time as you need. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Updated that page, thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting me know, I've blocked the guy. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:47, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for adding chapters to my headers in Dark Corners of Mireworth. In the meantime, I'll see what else needs editing in the story. A-3 Loki (talk) 18:17, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: JtK Contest Yes, I did indeed see it a couple days after you sent it. I realized that due to the sheer amount of entries, it wouldn't be exactly easy to review each one individually in my in-depth style if I wanted to get them out on time. So, although I haven't reviewed them yet, I have been going through them and I will be done before the end of the judging period. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Hello MrDupin. I have just uploaded the latest story in the In Torment series, Oceanic, to the wiki. I am looking for some extra criticism/reviews, and as you've left a review on each of other installments in the series, I was hoping you could find the time to read this one as well. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks, added it to the blog. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Questions for JTK Judge hi MrDupin I just wanna say good job judging the JTK contest. Huge JTK fan and I cant wait to see the winners even though its a little disappointing I didnt get to enter. I had questions which i dont think you saw for judges, could you please answer. 1 will there be 3 JTK stories on the wiki after this contest, it says so in contest rules and 2 will there be a contest for Eyeless Jack because I have an idea for a EJ rewrite. Could I make an EJ contest? Rekya1994 (talk) 02:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) JtK Review I'll take one, when you have time. You can send it to my email shadowswimmer77@gmail.com so as not to influence the poll. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) JTK Rewrite Review I saw your comment on the JTK contest page, and I'd be interested in getting your thoughts on my entry if you have time. You can reach me at jzoidberg.wikia@gmail.com. Thanks. JZoidberg (talk) 03:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC)